


Homecoming

by urvogel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urvogel/pseuds/urvogel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli and Legolas take turns visiting each other's colonies in Aglarond and Ithilien, respectively.  It is not an insignificant distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this is pure headcanon for post-RotK/Appendix. The second half of this is porn. They are divided up only so you can avoid the half you're not interested in, but it's meant to be read all in one.

Even in these brighter days, Gimli son of Glóin travelled with an escort. After an incident with a startled pony he was no longer trusted to take proper care of himself and so two young lads rode ahead of him on the path. He didn't resent them for it, they were enjoying themselves being on a very small adventure and it would give them a chance to see the world outside the caves. Gimli himself had never been on a trip away from Erebor or Ered Luin for longer than a week before he travelled to the Council of Elrond and then had promptly spent the next few months walking and riding over what had felt like every foot of Middle Earth. These young dwarrows hadn't been born when Smaug arrived in the Lonely Mountain, not that Gimli had been very old at the time. Their memories of the horrors of the shadow of Sauron would fade. Gimli had been changed by his journey, as had they all, and when he returned to his home he found that even the older dwarves he had so looked up to before seemed now petty and insular. Gimli had argued and struggled and bought and pushed his way to permission to take a clan of willing dwarves to the Glittering Caves. Helping rebuild Minas Tirith was a blood-debt, they said, but trying to establish a new settlement in this day and age was unthinkable. There would have to be years of rebuilding after the wars that had come up to the foot of the Lonely Mountain. Glóin had all but retired, but his name still held a lot of weight among the elder councillors and leaders. It helped that he planned on funding the whole thing himself. 

Plenty of young dwarves had come of age into war and now the only trade they had was fighting. A handful of masters and an assortment of dwarves looking to get away from the shadow of death was all it would take. He knew that any dwarf would recognize the beauty of Aglarond once they saw it. He just had to get them there. 

It took a year with the help of the Westfold to clear the debris of the battle at Helm's Deep that had broken the wall. That time was also spent mapping the nearest caves in detail. When the news got out, the best explorers in Middle Earth both Dwarvish and Mannish came running at the chance to access a completely new and untouched jewel hidden in the mountains of Rohan. Gimli had given himself five years at a gruelling pace to turn the caverns into a livable Dwarvish city. There wouldn't be much dragon-gold left in the end, but he would have given up twice as much if he'd had it. 

When all those who had helped establish it had been settled, Gimli began accepting petitions for dwellings. He sat masters of their trades at his table and asked them what they needed. They made agreements with surrounding farmers for provisions and trade. Various Lords and Kings of Dwarves came to visit and stroked their beards while trying not to look too impressed. Talents and skills that had faded were relearned for every new cave brought new wonders and exquisite beauty to frame and carve with care. 

Gimli's own chambers were high up in the mountain with a window that let in the natural light and a stair that lead to a ledge overlooking the Burg. His bed was carved from the living stone and the walls were carved to resemble the mallorn trees of Lórien. In the dark, with a single lamp lit, the roof sparkled with diamonds like stars. The dwarves who had helped in choosing the location and crafting it thought he was a little touched in the head.

For there were no elves who travelled South in those days, nor any days after. 

Gimli was startled from his reverie when one of his escort said his name particularly loudly. All the dwarves thought him eccentric at best and he was doing nothing to convince them otherwise. Looking around properly he recognized where he was and smiled at the youngster. No, they wouldn't need to set up camp now, they were already within the bounds of elf territory and they wouldn't need to announce their arrival.

It wasn't long before a dark wood-elf called down to them from a large tree and gracefully leapt down to meet them. The two young dwarrows reached for their weapons automatically, but Gimli cleared his throat meaningfully and rode up between them to take the lead. 

"Mae govannon," he said politely and the elf looked surprised and then pleased. "Well-met indeed, my lord Gimli. I am called Suminië. I have been sent to hasten your journey for the evening meal is awaiting your arrival."

"Well, don't let us keep everyone waiting. Speed it up a little back there!" he barked behind him without looking and took off at a trot with the elf running along beside. Now that they were so near the goal the clean night air was blowing away the cobwebs of the past leaving him feeling clear-headed and young again. He was in need of a long drink of ale and he longed to see Legolas.


	2. Chapter 2

When he rode up through the palisade into the courtyard he saw Legolas waiting for him, standing in the archway that lead to his people's halls. As Gimli got himself down from his pony and straightened his clothing Legolas did not approach, but Gimli knew very well from his tiny smile and sparkling eyes that he was barely holding back his excitement. This was a little game that they would play for decorum's sake.

"Welcome, my lord Gimli. You and your dwarves are welcome here. As I know well the appetites of dwarves I have made sure the food this evening is particularly abundant."

Gimli bowed in response, smirking to himself.

"It is an honour to be invited, my Lord Legolas. I certainly hope you've got something more than that wine of yours on the table as well."

Legolas laughed first and came tripping over the grass to bend over Gimli's head and place a light kiss on his mouth, quicker than an arrow. There was an inhale from the young dwarves and one of the elves giggled in the background, but Legolas' eyes flashed with mischief and love and Gimli had never really been very good at decorum either.

He let himself be lead by the hand towards the dining hall knowing that the other dwarves would either follow or risk the needling and teasing of curious wood-elves. There were benches and tables full of food and a keg of ale and two chairs beside each other at the head of the table. Gimli was on vacation from being Lord of Aglarond and wouldn't allow himself to be bothered by thoughts of work for at least a week. Legolas was here and there was music for dancing and the ale refreshing. When the meal was over Gimli pulled Legolas down for a more thorough kiss which earned a cheer from the drunken party. Legolas gave him a piercing look as he pulled away that went straight to Gimli's gut. If they got up and left now, the elves would laugh but they would not follow. Gimli made the decision for the both of them.

When they got out of the hall Gimli realized he had no idea which direction to go in and Legolas clasped his hand again and took the lead. A fine mithril chain glittered around Legolas' wrist as they hurried past low torches to find a bed. Gimli's lust burned deep at the sight. The home Legolas had made in Ithilien were in the style of Thranduil's halls in Mirkwood. The caves were simple and carved into an out-jut of what could scarcely be called a mountain. In one of those chambers with a door closed firmly behind them they could look on one another as freely as they desired. 

Legolas made a noise like a wounded animal when he dropped to his knees in front of Gimli to better reach him. They found each other at last, mouth to mouth, with Legolas' long archer's fingers digging into Gimli's hair and mussing it out of its tight braid. Gimli scarcely knew where to touch as Legolas seemed intent on eating him alive and he knew that ache, his heart echoed it in reply. When they could bear to stop kissing for a moment Gimli quickly pulled the ties out of his hair, threw off his jerkin and dragged the shirt underneath unceremoniously over his head. Legolas put his palm flat on his chest and a strange look came onto his face for a moment, but it passed. He quickly got himself out of the many buttons and fastenings of his own garments. 

Gimli had only just managed to kick his trousers out of the way when he felt himself picked up under the armpits and lifted over onto his back on the bed. He hated being lifted like a child and the indignity of it, but he also knew that he weighed quite a bit more than one would guess from his size. It was pleasing to be reminded of the fact that Legolas was much stronger than he looked. 

Legolas resumed his very thorough attack on Gimli's neck with the obvious intent of working his way systematically downwards. Gimli seized his thin wrist and drew it up to his mouth to press a kiss over the bracelet there. It was forged closed by Gimli himself in place of the Dwarvish tattoos that formalized a marriage into permanence and it never stopped pleasing him to think of it. Elves may consider bedding someone equivalent to wedding them and the ceremonies optional, but Dwarves were more covetous creatures by nature. No one else would see the beautiful chain around his wrist and see it as a representation of the binding chain of marriage, but it was enough that they two knew and that it was there for the gods and the world to see.

"Gimli," Legolas sighed in response and pressed his lips to the matching bold line of ink around his forearm. Gimli used the opportunity to dig his fingers into Legolas' smooth hair and scratch at his scalp. There was only a lamp by the door and Legolas' eyes were dark and shining. His lips were red already. He nuzzled the hair on Gimli's chest and stomach, teasing, stroking his hands down Gimli's thighs and then back up again. 

"Legolas," Gimli groaned back, already so hard and aching. Legolas only laughed in response, a joyful sound, and bent down over him with his dark hair like the river Anduin in the night. His fingers found his balls and massaged them lightly, tugging and stroking as his tongue made wet trails up his cock. Gimli swore and Legolas replied something in Elvish and then Gimli was in his mouth and lost, so lost. Sauron could have come back from the dead and asked Gimli to be his loyal servant and Gimli would have agreed so long as they didn't have to stop this. 

Legolas' fingers dug into his hips to hold him down and still he bucked up into that mouth. He would be embarrassed by how much he wanted if Legolas wasn't making humming pleased noises around his cock and squeezing him just a little too hard. He came anyway. He clutched at the mattress to keep from pulling Legolas' hair and shouted in pleasure as Legolas pumped him dry. He scarcely had a moment to catch his breath before he was being thoroughly kissed by a tongue tasting of seed and those hands were stroking up and down his body again as if they were trying to make sure there were no holes or cracks. He could feel the tip of Legolas' unattended erection pressing against his leg and knew what Legolas would ask before he asked it. 

"Please, beloved, please, would you let me --" he started and Gimli caught his face and covered his lips. "Shh, now. You don't need to beg." The speed with which Legolas lept up from the bed and dashed into an adjoining room would be alarming if Gimli wasn't quite so post-orgasmic or hadn't seen it before. He stretched out into the middle of the bed to avoid going over the edge in the middle of being fucked, a legitimate concern based on past experience. Legolas came back with a clay pot and Gimli let himself be guided onto his knees, face pressed into the mattress. Legolas had, at first, shown skepticism that Gimli enjoyed this as much as he said he did, given his general opposition to being treated as inferior, but now seemed to have accustomed himself to the idea that Gimli could take pleasure in this without feeling less than equal. 

Legolas was not being tender with his fingers. There would be a time for careful stretching and play later. Gimli had a glass object at the bottom of his bag that he was eager to share. Now was for the fulfillment of need. Gimli groaned at a third finger and groaned again when Legolas pressed the spot of pleasure inside of him. He was still too close to his last orgasm, but even if his body couldn't respond the feeling was there. Legolas kissed the curve of his back and asked if he was ready, and he pushed back against Legolas' hand in response. If he said anything now it would be truly embarrassing. 

When Legolas pushed inside of him in little, rocking thrusts, it was all he could feel. The fullness, always seeming slightly too much in a way that was perfect. If Gimli could have Legolas every day of every year but had to give up sex entirely to have him he would make that bargain in a moment, but he would definitely mourn the loss. "Yes," he groaned in encouragement as Legolas hit home, in to the hilt and draped over him. They met and matched in a rhythm as every thrust sent jolts through Gimli's spine. Legolas' hot breath was on the back of his neck and even as he braced himself Legolas wound an arm around his chest to further hold him in place while his thrusts grew more and more sharp. Gimli wished he could touch Legolas, to hold him, to urge him on, but there was nothing he could reach. 

"Gimli, Gimli," Legolas groaned in something like a sob. "Valar, beloved, I missed you so much." Legolas' grip tightened to be painful and Gimli grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it and said the first words that came to mind. "I know, it's alright." That seemed to be enough, because Legolas drew back and made only a few long, final thrusts before crying out and spilling his seed. 

It took a moment for Legolas to pull out and he rolled onto the mattress beside Gimli with his eyes closed. Gimli rolled onto his side and stretched his stiff limbs, testing the sweet ache that would be there in the morning. Legolas opened his eyes and smiled, an unburdened and honest smile. Gimli smiled back without thinking, reaching out to stroke Legolas' hair out of his face. 

Gimli did not precisely remember the rest of that night. He knew he fell asleep lying like that. He woke once in the dark and Legolas had wiped him off and drawn up sheets and a blanket. Later, he awoke again, thirsty, to find Legolas stretched out beside him with his eyes wide open and dreaming. When he dragged himself out of the bed Legolas only stirred for a moment and then went back to his dreams. Gimli woke again for a final time in the late morning to the sound of his elf singing. The door was thrown open and the scents of summer in Ithilien washed in on the breeze. It would be a good day.


End file.
